Nueva entrada sin publicar
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. John continúa escribiendo en su blog, pero no publica nada.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva entrada sin publicar

Como siempre, aviso: un fic simple, no tiene trama, es solo un intento de expresar lo que siente John tras la Caída.

* * *

Si supieras lo difícil que está siendo, Sherlock… y al principio no tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué. Sabía que no era normal estar sufriendo tanto, echarte tanto de menos. Pensaba que tenía que ser un fallo en mi cerebro, que había personalizado en ti todas mis frustraciones, mis deseos, mis esperanzas, mis miedos, mis fantasías, todo lo que nunca había tenido en mi vida y todo lo que nunca tendré, todo lo que duele y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar atrás porque si lo perdiera perdería todo lo que hace diferente mi estúpida y patética vida. Probablemente ha sido así y he proyectado en ti todo lo que da sentido a mi vida, pero yo mismo me daba cuenta de que tenía que haber algo más, que esto no era normal por un amigo, por muy especial que fuera. Porque lo cierto es que no soy capaz de seguir adelante. No soy capaz de pasar página. El dolor no se va haciendo más llevadero sino todo lo contrario. Y hoy, sentado ante mi portátil después de meses escribiendo lo que siento en lugar de nuestras aventuras, tratando de poner en palabras lo inexpresable, creo que por fin he llegado a aceptar lo que me pasa. Tú lo habías deducido desde hace mucho. De hecho, lo dedujiste desde que nos conocimos, aunque entonces no estuve de acuerdo. Ahora que ya no estás y no puedes reírte de mí, te puedo decir sin miedo que estabas en lo cierto. Tú y todo el mundo teníais razón y no me había percatado. Te he querido durante todo este puto tiempo y por eso te echo de menos como un condenado. No me había dado cuenta hasta que te has ido. Qué historia tan típica. Pero es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.

Puede sonar ridículo que me sienta así por alguien con quien nunca llegué a compartir nada íntimo en el plano físico, pero lo cierto es que tu simple presencia me bastaba para sentirme unido a ti en cuerpo y alma. Te aseguro, Sherlock, que si en realidad hubiera sido tu novio como todo el mundo parecía y quería creer, no lo estaría pasando peor de lo que lo estoy pasando. Porque tu ausencia me duele, físicamente, como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo, como si estuviera dejando esas drogas que tanto parecían fascinarte. Formabas parte de mí mucho más de lo que pudieras imaginarte, mucho más de lo que yo mismo era consciente. Y solo ahora que no estás me doy cuenta de la falta que me haces y de cuánto desearía tocarte. Y ya no me bastaría con solo abrazarte como un amigo, porque querría tenerte mucho más cerca de lo que nunca te he tenido. He pasado mucho tiempo sin querer admitirlo, pero ya no tengo otro remedio.

Antes de conocerte, pensaba que mi vida estaba vacía. Qué equivocado estaba. Ahora sí lo está de verdad, porque he tenido el cielo al alcance de la mano y lo he perdido. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y tenerte aquí de nuevo, recuperar la vida que teníamos, porque ahora sé lo que es ser feliz y ser feliz era estar contigo. Porque tengo miedo de no volver a verte nunca más, pero también tengo miedo de volver a verte y que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes. Que hayas cambiado, que ya no me necesites; que yo haya cambiado y no sea capaz de perdonarte. Porque, ya lo ves, incluso años después de lo que ha pasado, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que todo esto haya sido un mal sueño y tengas una explicación para todo este dolor.

Sherlock, odio mi vida porque ya no estás en ella. El mundo parece diferente desde que no estás. No, ES diferente. Y peor. Estoy harto de añorarte. Por favor, vuelve ya a mi vida, me da igual la forma en que sea. Tu recuerdo es como un parásito que me está devorando desde dentro, y pronto no habrá más que devorar.

* * *

En cuanto terminó la última frase, John apretó el botón de _Guardar_. Otra entrada más para la larga colección de borradores sin publicar que atesoraba desde aquel día. Escribir había sido casi lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo (o algo similar) hasta entonces. Si no escribía, la marabunta de sentimientos que le inundaba amenazaba con ahogarlo, le impelía a gritar, romper algo o echar a correr: hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por evitar que le avasallase. Cuando escribía tenía que concentrarse en buscar las palabras adecuadas, las que mejor definieran cada uno de los puñales que se clavaban en su alma. Aunque le hacía daño recrearse en diseccionar lo que sentía, gracias a ello todo se ordenaba, se hacía comprensible, inteligible. En cierta forma, era como aplicar la lógica. Era lo que Sherlock habría hecho. Sherlock nunca había estado enamorado. Pero si lo hubiera estado, habría analizado cada sentimiento hasta dejarlo inservible, desprendiéndolo de su poder para herirle, como hacía con cada emoción que amenazaba con nacer en él. Es lo que John intentaba hacer.

John Watson nunca se había considerado una persona compleja. Disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida, hacía lo que consideraba correcto en cada situación de acuerdo a su sistema de valores y no le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. No estaba sorprendido por que pudiera experimentar a la vez tantas y tan variadas sensaciones. Había estado enamorado, había sido traicionado, había perdido a personas queridas. Lo que le sorprendía era la intensidad. Hasta sentirse vapuleado. Y a sus años. Y por alguien por quien nunca lo habría esperado. Intensidad. Si algo le había enseñado Sherlock era el significado de esta palabra. Era la forma en que hacía todo, la forma en que hacía sentir a todos los que le rodeaban. Solo que hasta que él apareció, el único intenso sentimiento que generaba en los demás era el rechazo. En su caso había sido distinto: admiración, fascinación, atracción. Necesidad, dependencia. Respeto, confianza.

Ojalá eliminar estos sentimientos fuera tan fácil como darle al botón de _Eliminar_ de su blog. Como médico, conocía perfectamente las fases del duelo y, sin embargo, todo su conocimiento, su racionalidad, no podían evitar que doliese. Sí, había aceptado que le quería. Pero seguía sin aceptar que no estuviera, seguía sin aceptar que no fuera a volver. Era como si dos personas vivieran dentro de él. Una de ellas seguía haciendo lo correcto, como siempre había hecho. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por cambiar lo que había ocurrido. Pero otra parte seguía pensando que no era justo, seguía pensando en esperarle. En apariencia, se mantenía calmado y seguía adelante, pero solo él sabía lo que escondía. Solo él sabía que por dentro lloraba continuamente aunque nunca llorase. Solo él sabía que algo se había roto y no se iba a arreglar nunca por mucho que lo intentase, aunque siguiera sonriendo para el mundo.

A veces se consolaba pensando que quizá algún día Sherlock pudiese leer todo lo que había escrito en este tiempo y entendiese cómo se había sentido. Otras veces se atormentaba convenciéndose de que no sería así. Demasiadas se castigaba aún más reconociendo que nunca le dejaría leerlo porque no podría soportar su cortés rechazo. Esta vez no.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo y si tenéis sugerencias de mejora os lo agradeceré un montón. Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Al final he subido también la parte de Sherlock, espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal. Gracias por leerlo!

* * *

Habría dado lo que fuera por poder saber lo que John estaba pensando en cada momento, como antes. Ahora sabía lo que hacía, desde luego, gracias a los informes de Mycroft, pero no lo que le pasaba por la cabeza como cuando vivían juntos y podía deducirlo con mirarle. Podría pedirle a Mycroft que le espiara (más) y registrara su ordenador. Porque había dejado de visitar a su psicóloga y cuando hablaba con alguna de las personas relacionadas con él (Molly, la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade o el propio Mycroft), nunca lo mencionaba, a no ser que los demás lo hicieran. Y cuando eso pasaba, procuraba cambiar de tema a la primera ocasión. Pero seguía pasando bastante tiempo escribiendo en su portátil. De hecho, poco más hacía, además de trabajar, ver la tele y quedar con alguna chica (nunca demasiado tiempo con cada una). Al menos en eso no había cambiado. Su blog no se actualizaba desde el día de su supuesta muerte, así que debía estar escribiendo otra cosa. Y estaba bastante seguro (y esperaba que así fuera) de que lo que escribía tenía que ver con él. Sin embargo, aunque cuando compartían casa no había tenido ningún reparo en violar la intimidad y cotillear el portátil de John siempre que le había venido en gana, en esta ocasión no le parecía apropiado hacerlo.

Por supuesto, podía imaginarse lo que John estaba atravesando. Aunque él no los experimentara, conocía toda la teoría relativa a los sentimientos: los mecanismos biológicos que estaban detrás, las reacciones a las que podían llevar a quienes eran tan débiles que se dejaban dominar por ellos. Era de suponer que lo había pasado mal, sobre todo al principio, y que gradualmente el dolor había ido remitiendo, permitiéndole continuar con su vida. Sabía que John tenía la suficiente disciplina y fuerza de voluntad para salir de esta, que no se ahogaría en la autocompasión. Pero no sabía realmente hasta qué punto le echaba de menos, hasta qué punto le había hecho daño, si le seguía recordando, si le culpaba, si estaba enfadado. O si ya le había olvidado. Si en el fondo estaba aliviado por haberse librado de él.

No es que disfrutara con el hecho de que John sufriera. En absoluto. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, necesitaba saber que era así. Porque si se ponía a pensar que se había olvidado de él, empezaba a notar en su organismo unas reacciones que se parecían sospechosamente a los sentimientos que con tanto cuidado mantenía alejados. Así que no quería ni siquiera considerar que la idea pudiera ser verdad. Algo le decía que, si lo fuera, el dolor que padecería no sería comparable a ninguno que hubiera sufrido hasta entonces. Quería creer que la negativa de John a hablar de él no indicaba que le había olvidado sino todo lo contrario, que algo no marchaba bien aunque las apariencias externas mostraran que así era. Se repetía que el médico fingía que no existía porque en realidad no soportaba no poder dejar de pensar en él.

Él pensaba en John continuamente. No sabía muy bien en qué momento el ex militar había empezado a ser imprescindible. Le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba saber que estaba ahí. Había razones objetivas para ello, pero también había otras razones que escapaban a su comprensión. Disfrutar de su compañía no podía deberse solamente a que sirviera a sus fines, le ayudara a razonar y le aumentara la autoestima (si era posible que algo tan inflado creciera aún más) con sus halagos. Molly cumplía el mismo papel y, aunque también le resultaba agradable su presencia, pese a que nunca se lo demostraba, no lo era de la misma forma que en el caso de John.

Antes de que el médico apareciera en su vida, nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, saber más cosas de él, comprenderle. Observarle. Sherlock era sensible a la belleza como cualquier ser humano y sabía si alguien era hermoso según los cánones impuestos por la sociedad. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar en ello demasiado porque lo distraería de su trabajo. Irene Adler era bella y le había agradado contemplarla, desde luego, pero no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo una y otra vez. No era por eso por lo que le había atraído, fascinado, sino que había sido por su intelecto, porque le había planteado un reto. En cambio, nunca se cansaba de mirar a John. Le hacía falta hacerlo. Cuando él le miraba a su vez y también cuando no lo hacía. Y según los estándares sociales, era un hombre normal, podía ser atractivo pero no espectacular. Por lo que no había un motivo especial para que le interesara tanto su visión. Pero le interesaba.

Al mismo tiempo, y al igual que en el caso de Irene, también le interesaba la mente de John. Pero a diferencia de La Mujer, y al igual que ocurría con su apariencia física, no porque fuera sobresaliente. Adivinar lo que pensaba se había convertido en algo tan adictivo como sus parches, sobre todo porque su compañero siempre se las arreglaba para que hubiera un margen para la sorpresa, y eso era lo que le gustaba. Podía prever sus reacciones al 99%, pero era ese 1% de improvisación el que le tenía atrapado.

Ahora que no le tenía a su lado, había descubierto que podía vivir sin sus halagos y sin su ayuda. Pero no podía vivir sin él. Sin verle, sin hablarle, sin contar con él. Deseaba tanto volver a verle como deseaba resolver un caso cuando lo investigaba. Era un anhelo desconocido y desconcertante y, por lo que sabía de sentimientos, debería admitir que existía la posibilidad de que fuera más allá de lo que correspondería a un amigo. Pero jamás lo haría. No iba a renunciar a años de egoísmo y estoicismo por unas cuantas sensaciones irritantes que lo único que hacían era ablandarle y estorbarle en su misión de desmantelar la red criminal de Moriarty. Pero ya no tenía tan claro si su mayor motivación para llevar a cabo dicha labor era vencer a Moriarty, limpiar su nombre, o simplemente poder volver a ver a John.

* * *

Según fueron avanzando los meses, empezó a sentir algo que nunca hubiera creído posible: cierto respeto por sus semejantes. ¿Cómo podía la gente vivir con tal lastre? Siempre había sabido que el amor es una desventaja y lo había esquivado con todas sus fuerzas. Se había reiterado en su convicción cuando lo había padecido en sus propias carnes, cuando Moriarty se aprovechó de su debilidad, de que se preocupara por el bienestar de ciertas personas más que del suyo propio. Nunca había estado en el lado de los perdedores y no quería estarlo. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Había hecho lo que se prometió que nunca haría. Se había implicado. Lo había hecho desde el mismo momento en que le conoció. Y había ido empeorando. Y desde que habían tenido que separase, había crecido hasta alcanzar límites intolerables. No era verdad que no sintiera nada nunca. Lo que ocurría era que lo que había sentido hasta entonces no había merecido la pena. Hasta que no lo había tenido que hacer él, no se había dado cuenta del mérito que tiene vivir con sentimientos. Ya era bastante tener que vivir consigo mismo en su estado normal, como para tener que enfrentarse por añadidura a todo este mundo extraño y desconcertante.

Cuando no tenía casos se aburría, se volvía irritable. Le faltaba el aire. No tener a John era parecido. Pero aún más grave. La necesidad de verle de nuevo era tan acuciante que le daba miedo. Echarle de menos era obsesivo, absorbente, enervante.

Dios, se moría de ganas por saber qué estaba pensando John. Ojalá pudiera cumplir su tarea pronto y reunirse con él. Aunque la idea lo inquietaba. ¿Y si no era bien recibido? ¿Y si todo se había estropeado entre ellos de forma irreparable? No sabía si podría sobrellevar el hecho de que John no quisiera volver a formar parte de su vida. Mientras se mantenía ocupado (y ahora lo estaba más que nunca, viajando e investigando sobre temas diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado, al mismo tiempo que ponía las bases para su "resurrección", de forma lenta pero implacable), no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse con estos pensamientos. Pero en cuanto tenía un momento de descanso, las dudas le asaltaban y le dejaban destrozado.

Si pudiera leer lo que escribía John... Saber qué pensaba de él. Si es que pensaba en él. Nunca le había interesado escribir a no ser que fuera sobre algo útil, como su clasificación de tipos de cenizas de tabaco, pero llegó un momento en que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya que no tenía a John para hablar con él, ¿y si le escribía y fingía que le contaba lo que había hecho durante el día? Sería como cuando le hablaba aunque hubiera salido de casa. Suspiró. A quién quería engañar. Si estuviera en sus cabales, jamás se le habría ocurrido una estupidez semejante. ¿De qué le iba a servir, si no podría contestarle? Tenía que estar realmente desesperado para necesitar hacer esto.

"Hola, John:", escribió al cabo de un rato.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que no sea demasiado redundante, deprimente y/o cursi. No esperéis una trama emocionante y tal, porque soy muy mala con eso. Bueno, no esperéis una trama, simplemente... Gracias por leer y, si encima comentáis, quedo eternamente agradecida :)

* * *

Los días se yuxtaponían con celeridad, indistintos, implacables, piezas de dominó cayendo una tras otra en un circuito interminable. Los días transcurrían con pesadez, una mancha oleosa, densa y viscosa, avanzando por un mar en calma con parsimonia pero letal. John no sabía cuál de estas dos afirmaciones sobre la dinámica del tiempo como fluido era más cierta que la otra. Se encontraba en un estado tan extraño que no sabía ni cómo definirlo. Era como si se hallara en un limbo, en un lugar donde todos sus sentidos estuvieran embotados y todos los estímulos hubieran sido amortiguados. Cuando caminaba solo por la calle, hasta los sitios más familiares le resultaban ajenos. Era increíble cómo la falta de una sola de las infinitas piezas del inmenso puzle que era el universo podía afectar tanto al conjunto. Todo había cambiado. Todo estaba patas arriba. Devastado. Pensándolo mejor: no, no era que Sherlock se hubiera llevado todo lo bueno y hermoso y verdadero de la existencia. No, el mundo seguía exactamente igual. Lo que Sherlock se había llevado era su aptitud para percibirlo. Para disfrutarlo. Solamente eso. El mecanismo de su organismo para ser feliz seguía intacto. Pero el botón de puesta en marcha se había quedado atascado en la posición de Apagado. Era un estado similar a aquel en que se encontraba antes de conocerle, pero mil veces peor. Entonces Sherlock le había sacado de él, porque le había devuelto la capacidad de sentir. Y la había elevado a unos niveles que nunca pensó alcanzar. Era lógico que ahora la caída doliera más porque la altura era mayor. Se estremeció involuntariamente, como cada vez que aparecía esa palabra en una conversación o en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Estúpidas metáforas orientacionales que le obligaban a pensar en términos de situación para definir su estado de ánimo.

Ya hubiera sido como un torrente o gota a gota, el caso es que ya habían pasado tres años. Si recordaba cómo era antes su vida, a veces le parecía mentira que hubiera sido así. Que él hubiera sido de otra forma a como era ahora. Las primeras semanas apenas se había movido de la cama. Incluso temió tener que volver a usar su bastón, porque le pesaba todo el cuerpo como plomo y la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que se incorporaba. Pensaba que estaba enfermo, que la falta de Sherlock le había afectado físicamente, que su cuerpo se rebelaba contra su ausencia. Pero resulta que solo tenía la tensión baja y anemia porque apenas comía y lo único que consiguió fue una bronca tremenda por parte de la señora Hudson, que profirió amenazas horribles de lo que haría si no empezaba a cuidarse. Al final, el instinto de supervivencia siempre acaba por imponerse. Y aunque una parte de él deseaba dejarlo todo y no hacer nada, terminó obligándose a comer aunque la comida ya no sabía igual. De la misma forma se obligó a buscar un piso nuevo, a levantarse cada mañana para ir a trabajar, a seguir teniendo citas; a rehacer su vida. Era lo que tenía ser médico y conocer la fisiología humana y poseer un entrenamiento militar que le obligaba a hacer lo más conveniente y no lo que le apetecía. Tres años después, John sobrevivía, e incluso lo pasaba bien en muchos momentos. Jodida resiliencia que hace que los seres vivos se sobrepongan a las adversidades por imposible que parezca en un principio.

Lo había conseguido compartimentando su mente. Quizá no tenía un palacio como el de Sherlock, pero sí podía tener, como todo el mundo, un trastero mental donde aparcar los sentimientos dañinos y/o incómodos, bien empaquetados y sellados. Haber reconocido lo que sentía por el detective después de pasarse horas examinando sus emociones tanto con la psicóloga como frente al ordenador había sido un punto de inflexión. No quería hablar de ello con nadie. Dejó sus sesiones con ella y evitaba hablar de él siempre que podía. Los medios seguían tratando el tema pero, por suerte, poco a poco había ido perdiendo su carácter noticiable en favor de otros sucesos de mayor actualidad, por lo que el bombardeo informativo había perdido fuelle hasta quedar en meros recordatorios en fechas señaladas. En todo el tiempo en que se trató con su terapeuta, esta no quiso recetarle antidepresivos. Por lo visto, mientras no intentara suicidarse es que estaba bien y bastaba con la terapia conductual. Le recomendó que mejor recurriera a las drogas naturales: las que producía su propio cuerpo con el ejercicio. Así que a veces, cuando no podía más, se obligaba a ir a correr a Regent´s Park. Por desgracia, el chute de endorfinas no solía durar mucho. Porque no era comparable al que generaba perseguir delincuentes con él. Faltaba la adrenalina de la emoción, el peligro. Y la doble ración de neurotransmisores opioides de sus risas compartidas. Pero ayudaba. Recordaba lo mucho que le había echado en cara a él que recurriera a elementos nocivos creadores de adicción para intentar huir del tedio. Y ahora era él el que luchaba contra la tentación de hacerlo, como vía de escape no de la monotonía sino del dolor. Estúpida justicia poética, ironía de la vida, karma o como se quisiera llamar.

Irónico era que hubiera conseguido hacerle sentir alguien que en teoría era incapaz de realizar esta acción. Sonrió para sí. Vaya si Sherlock era capaz de sentir. Y vaya si era capaz de expresar sus emociones. Lo que pasa es que durante toda su vida había orientado su capacidad hacia un único objetivo, el trabajo, y ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo en otro ámbito que no fuera ese. Después de convivir con él, John había tenido que acabar por darle la razón. Si volcara su energía en alguien, aunque solo fuera una parte, probablemente esa persona acabara destrozada física, mental y emocionalmente. Era más seguro para la humanidad que se dedicara 100% a su trabajo. Sin embargo, nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que el detective era capaz de sentir empatía. No, porque él había estado en la piscina aquel día y había visto en sus ojos la preocupación y el alivio sucesivamente. Por mucho que dijera, no le daba igual el sufrimiento ajeno. O quizá estaba equivocado y solo era así en su caso... Se avergonzó por pensar eso. Ya se sentía un privilegiado por que le hubiera otorgado su confianza y le permitiera ayudarle en sus casos, como para imaginar que le considerara así realmente. Alguien especial. Miró hacia el techo. Ser especial para él. Al final todo se reducía a eso. Se había marchado y ya nunca sabría si lo había sido. A veces pensaba que tenía miles de pruebas que así lo demostraban, y otras pensaba que esas evidencias solo estaban en su imaginación.

Además de a escribir, el doctor se había acostumbrado a escuchar música clásica. Piezas que incluyeran violines. Esa tarde también estaba escuchando música, mientras leía el periódico en el sofá, cuando escuchó el sonido de aviso de entrada de un mensaje. Era de Molly. De vez en cuando le escribía para preguntarle qué tal estaba. Tenía que admitir que él no ponía mucho de su parte para mantener su amistad, no porque le desagradara la joven, sino por su deseo de no acercarse demasiado a quien estuviera relacionado con él. Era cordial y correcto, pero nunca tenía tiempo para quedar o hablar si ella se lo proponía. A pesar de esto, la joven seguía pendiente de él aun después de tanto tiempo.

Leyó el mensaje. Molly le pedía un favor, algo extraño en ella. "¿Podrías encargarme unos libros en Amazon? Tengo problemas para acceder a mi cuenta". Como no podía ser de otra forma, eran libros para su trabajo. Al parecer, tenía que colaborar en un congreso y le corría prisa. Por supuesto, le pedía mil disculpas por las molestias y le garantizaba que le pagaría el importe lo antes posible. Abrió el enlace y echó un vistazo a los libros. Eran de segunda mano y los vendía un tal Sigerson: _Advanced Topics in Forensic DNA Typing_; _Digital Forensics for the Health Sciences_; _Forensic Pathology of Fractures and Mechanisms of Injury_… Ojeó también las editoriales. Academic Press, CRC Press… Él mismo había leído unos cuantos libros de estas mismas editoriales médicas cuando estaba en la facultad y cada vez que un profesor les daba bibliografía, entre los compañeros siempre hacían concursos acerca del máximo número de palabras que podía admitir el título de un libro científico. "No puede ser", pensó. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio el nombre de una de las editoriales. S&H. Miró hacia un lado, fastidiado. Jodida obsesión. Seguramente serían las siglas de Smith & Hopkins, Sullivan & Harrison o Science & Health, cualquier nombre sin ninguna relación con él, pero había ciertos códigos que estaban grabados en su memoria con hierro de marcar al rojo y que producían un reflejo condicionado sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y sus iniciales eran uno de ellos. Como sus rizos. Su silueta con el abrigo. Su voz. Su rostro, que podía ser tan joven y tan viejo. Su mirada insondable. Maldito Sherlock por ser icónico en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Tendría que arrancarse el cerebro, pasarlo bajo una apisonadora, derretirlo en ácido y tirarlo al fondo de un volcán, para poder olvidarle. John sacudió la cabeza. "Claro, ahora mismo te los pido", respondió al mensaje. "En cuanto los reciba te aviso".


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por leer, espero que os guste y pido disculpas a quien considere que John está demasiado depresivo en la historia. Mi intención ha sido mantener el tono marcado por el final de la temporada: está jodido pero se mantiene entero porque por encima de todo es un tío que los tiene bien puestos. Pero seguramente no lo habré conseguido.

En cuanto a la trama, ya avisé de que no era nada del otro mundo. Fusilo _La casa vacía_ (como no puede ser de otra forma), así que si buscáis intriga e ingenio, este tampoco es el fic adecuado.

* * *

En el metro, a primera hora de la mañana, sabía que podía poner cara de aburrimiento, tristeza o incluso desesperación y no desentonaría. Era una ventaja. Ahora que solo contaba con su modesto sueldo, se había acabado lo de ir en taxi a cualquier parte. Observó a los pasajeros de enfrente. Seguro que Sherlock podía adivinar la vida y milagros de todos sus compañeros de vagón en el intervalo entre una estación y la siguiente. Asomó a sus labios esa sonrisa triste de cuando recuerdas a alguien que ya no está, cuando piensas en lo que haría en esa situación. La sonrisa de cuando sonríes por no llorar. En ese momento, la chica que iba a su lado se levantó para salir y depositó el periódico en su asiento. Agradecido por la distracción, John lo cogió y se puso a leerlo. El gratuito no era una maravilla, pero para entretener el tiempo durante el camino al trabajo servía. Inconscientemente se demoró en las páginas de sucesos. En los últimos días uno de los temas de moda era el asesinato de un tal Ronald Adair, miembro de una de las familias más pudientes de la clase alta inglesa. Había aparecido muerto en una de las salas privadas de Crockfords, un exclusivo casino situado en el barrio pijo de Mayfair. Como en la típica escena de las películas, se había producido un apagón y cuando volvió la luz su cadáver estaba tirado sobre una de las mesas de ruleta, con un disparo en la nuca. El lugar se caracterizaba por sus estrictas medidas de seguridad, así que la policía estaba totalmente perdida. De nuevo, la primera referencia que hizo su mente fue a Sherlock. ¿Cómo habría sido investigar un asesinato en un sitio así? Era una especie de club exclusivo, en la línea de los clubs de jugadores del siglo pasado. Se le imaginó disfrazado de esmoquin y con sus rizos repeinados. Lo que fuera por conseguir pruebas. Habría habido peligro, se habrían reído luego… Apretó los dientes. Al trastero. Pasó de página y se concentró en la sección de deportes y de programación televisiva, hasta que al cabo de varios minutos llegó a su parada. Se levantó y dejó el periódico. El hombre del asiento contiguo le dio las gracias. "De nada", le contestó automáticamente, sin pensar. No era muy habitual que la gente fuera tan amable. Ya estaba saliendo por las puertas cuando le dijo:

−Que tenga un buen día, doctor.

John frunció el ceño, pero cuando quiso mirarle mejor, ya estaba fuera y la marea humana le obligaba a seguir su camino. No sabía si le era familiar o no porque no se había fijado gran cosa. Sería algún paciente, veía a tanta gente al cabo del día… Se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a pasar otro día más de rutina.

* * *

El día había sido tan aburrido como pensaba. Escuchar síntomas, examinar partes del cuerpo, escribir recetas, consultar una actualización de una guía del NICE que le interesaba, tomar café con los compañeros, comer en la cafetería, metro de vuelta… Acababa de volver a casa y se disponía a entrar en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta en su camino y abrió. Era un hombre de mediana edad, canoso y con gafas, que sostenía una caja de cartón y lo que debía ser un albarán de entrega.

−Buenas tardes −sin mirarle, revisó el papel−. ¿John Watson?

−Sí, soy yo.

−Le traigo su pedido.

Se le había olvidado. Los libros que Molly le había pedido que encargara.

−Ah, sí, de acuerdo. Tengo que firmar, ¿no? –añadió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el papel.

−Antes tiene que comprobar que el pedido es correcto –replicó el hombre y le alargó la caja.

Frunció el ceño. Había pedido libros otras veces y no había oído eso en la vida.

−Mejor firmo y ya lo abriré luego tranquilamente, si tengo alguna reclamación ya se lo haré saber a la compañía.

−Si no le importa, es mi trabajo –le dijo imperturbable.

−Bueno, supongo que no me cuesta mirarlo ahora–concedió John. Tomó la caja y la dejó en el suelo para abrirla. Efectivamente, dentro había varios libros. Los fue sacando para revisar que estaban todos y leyó los títulos. No se acordaba de si eran esos exactamente o no, le sonaba que sí pero no se iba a molestar en mirar el mensaje de Molly para comprobarlo.

–Bien, son los libros que pedí: todo correcto.

−Quizá debería ojear alguna página para asegurarse de que estén bien. Como son de segunda mano…

−Oiga, si quiere me pongo a leerlos también −dijo John, un poco fastidiado ya.

−Por favor –insistió el repartidor–. Me piden que siga estas instrucciones.

El médico suspiró. Le tenía que haber tocado el repartidor más pesado… Menos mal que contaba con su proverbial paciencia. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, tampoco le costaba tanto complacerle.

−Está bien –dijo de mala gana.

Volvió a sacar uno de los libros, pasó algunas páginas y vio que estaba en perfecto estado. Repitió el proceso con el segundo, que se notaba más manoseado pero nada que no entrara dentro de lo razonable. Abrió el tercero y al momento vio algo extraño en las páginas. No tenían la maquetación de un libro de ese tipo, en varias columnas y con gráficos y fotos, sino que más bien parecían páginas de una novela, con texto a una columna, ningún elemento gráfico y en alguna ocasión incluso le pareció ver diálogos. Fue a la primera página y vio que el texto arrancaba ahí mismo, sin las páginas de cortesía, página de créditos ni portada de ningún tipo. Empezó a leer: desde luego, el texto no tenía nada que ver con el título del libro. De hecho, las primeras palabras que leyó fueron "Hola, John:", bajo una fecha de hace tres años. No era ESA fecha, sino varios meses más tarde. Miró al repartidor, que le observaba con tranquilidad.

−¿Algún problema? –le preguntó.

−Sí, parece que… ha habido un error con este.

−En ese caso, rellene este impreso de devolución–le tendió un papel de color verde.

−No, espere. Quiero echarle un vistazo.

−¿No ha dicho antes que no le apetecía leer?

John le lanzó una mirada irritada e intentó seguir leyendo, pero nuevamente le interrumpió.

−Bien, pues si va a leer, ¿por qué no se sienta? Estará más cómodo. Yo esperaré aquí a que termine.

−¿No tiene que hacer más entregas? −preguntó el médico.

−Ya no tengo más repartos después del suyo −le respondió.

−Está bien, pase y siéntese también −dijo−. No tardaré mucho.

Entraron en el apartamento y le guio hasta el salón. Le señaló una silla y el repartidor se sentó. Él se situó en otra enfrente y empezó a leer. "He decidido escribirte para que puedas saber lo que he estado haciendo durante este tiempo. Espero que puedas leerlo pronto.". Su corazón se aceleró. No podía ser…

−¿Le gusta lo que lee, doctor?

Esa voz. Levantó la mirada del libro. Esa voz. Y el repartidor ya no era el repartidor, sino la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz. La persona cuya ausencia le había estado atormentando durante tres años. Gracias a Dios ya estaba sentado porque, de repente, su cerebro decidió que aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que la mejor opción era reiniciarse. Todo a su alrededor se fundió a negro.

* * *

Recobró la consciencia al cabo de unos minutos con una intensa sensación de desasosiego y angustia. Se sentía débil y un poco mareado.

−¿Estás bien? −Sherlock estaba en cuclillas a su lado.

Se le quedó mirando durante un buen rato sin decir nada. No sabía qué decir. Su mente todavía estaba recuperando su configuración y asimilando los últimos archivos recibidos.

−John, ¿estás bien? −repitió.

−¿De verdad eres tú? –consiguió decir. No estaba para preguntas inteligentes.

−Sí, John −el detective se puso en pie, se volvió a sentar en la silla y la acercó un poco a él, sin dejar de mirarle en todo el tiempo.

El médico cerró los ojos. Varias escenas pasaron por su cabeza: él pegando a Sherlock, abrazándole, gritándole. Intentó seleccionar una de las reacciones, pero parecía que estaba pegado a la silla. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, evitando la mirada del detective, que sentía fija en él. Entonces reparó en que el libro estaba en el suelo, a su lado, y lo recogió. Lo abrió de nuevo y le preguntó sin mirarle:

−¿Lo has escrito tú?

−Sí, John.

−¿Y aquí explicas todo? ¿Por qué te vi morir hace tres años y por qué has aparecido de nuevo ahora, vivo?

−Sí, lo explico todo. Todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo, cómo lo he hecho y por qué lo he hecho.

−Vale −dijo simplemente.

El doctor se puso a leer como si nada.

−¿Vas a leerlo ahora? −preguntó Sherlock al cabo de un rato, con un matiz de inquietud en la voz.

−¿Te importa?

El detective no sabía cómo decirle que no quería que lo leyera, sino que hiciera algo, que le dijera algo. Había imaginado que se enfadaría al verle, había previsto reacciones de todo tipo, pero desde luego no esto. Estaba claro que sus peores temores eran ciertos y se había convertido en alguien indiferente para John.

−No, claro que no −replicó−. Pero… es que ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso, John.

Por fin, el médico levantó la mirada del libro.

−¿Que no tenemos tiempo? −preguntó, con voz engañosamente tranquila−. ¿Que no tenemos tiempo, Sherlock, después de tres años?

No. No era indiferencia. Ahí estaba, el filo amenazador en su voz. Tan solo se estaba escudando en ese estado de falsa calma.

−Verás, estoy a punto de conseguir atrapar al último eslabón de la red de Moriarty y obtener de él la información que necesito para poder limpiar mi imagen. Necesito tu ayuda −no podía responder otra cosa que la verdad. Esta vez sí.

John se le quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerse. Finalmente explotó:

−Vamos a ver, ¿me estás diciendo que me haces creer que te suicidas, haciéndome pasar el peor momento de mi vida, y me tienes en la ignorancia más absoluta de que en realidad estás bien durante tres años, después de los cuales apareces como si nada, te disfrazas para darme un susto de muerte, me traes un libro estúpido donde has escrito vete a saber qué estupideces, y ahora me pides que te acompañe a un caso, como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada?

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

−Es un buen resumen, sí −reconoció.

−¿Y, por el amor de Dios, de verdad crees que te voy a acompañar?

El detective le escudriñó, buscando señales. Estrechó los ojos. Por primera vez, no estuvo seguro de lo que John pensaba. Lo había temido tanto, no poder leer a John como antes.

−No lo sé −tuvo que admitir−. Ya no sé lo que piensas, John. Pero espero que sea así.

−¿No sabes lo que pienso? –soltó una risa cortante y se inclinó hacia delante, clavando la mirada en la de Sherlock−. Mírame a los ojos, Sherlock, pero no me analices. Solo mírame.

Así lo hizo. No buscó indicios, sino que se sumergió en su mirada como si por un momento no existiera nada más. Se sintió mareado. Allí estaba, esa mirada franca, tranquila, como siempre, y a la vez diferente, cansada, triste, rota en mil pedazos. Se prometió a sí mismo que los recompondría costara lo que costara. Y también vio su cabreo de mil demonios. Le había visto enfadado en muchas ocasiones, pero esto no tenía comparación. Se prometió a sí mismo que haría que le perdonara de la forma que fuera.

−Lo siento −pronunciar esas palabras siempre era como tragar bilis para él, pero John lo merecía−. Siento todo el daño que te he hecho, John.

El médico permaneció un buen rato en silencio. Sherlock se revolvió en el asiento, deseando decir algo más, pero por una vez en su vida parecía haberse quedado mudo.

−Yo también lo siento −contestó John por fin−. Siento todo el tiempo que no hemos estado juntos porque no te ha dado la gana. Bueno −se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras se giraba añadió−: ¿Adónde vamos?

Sherlock se levantó a su vez, con cara de sorpresa.

−Sí, Sherlock. Te he preguntado que adónde vamos porque voy a acompañarte, como siempre hago. Deberías darme un abrazo por ser tan buen compañero después de lo que me has hecho pasar.

Lo había dicho de broma, pero vio alarmado que Sherlock se lo había tomado al pie de la letra. Se acercó a él y con torpeza le rodeó con sus brazos, sin decir una palabra. Estaba claro que un simple abrazo no podía compensar por todo lo que había pasado, pero en cierta forma así fue. Por la forma de estrecharle hasta cortarle la respiración, era patente que no debía haber dado un abrazo en su vida, y menos mal porque habría partido muchos espinazos de ser así.

−No aprietes tanto, Sherlock −dijo con voz ahogada.

El aludido aflojó un poco pero no le soltó. Ahora que podía respirar, el médico se sintió mucho mejor. Iba a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero decidió que no era suficiente. Sherlock le clavaba las uñas. Dolía, pero el mejor dolor que había sentido nunca. Él a su vez acarició la firme superficie con la punta de los dedos. Al cabo de un momento dejó de sentir sus uñas. Se estremeció. Sherlock le estaba imitando y la sensación era tan deliciosa que se quedó sin aliento. Si se paraba a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando se desmayaría de nuevo. Se concentró en la realidad de tenerle tan cerca, vivo. Le sintió temblar ligeramente bajo sus manos. Siempre estaba en estado de tensión, por lo que ahora que se había relajado sus músculos se resentían. Él era quien debía ser consolado, él era quien tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero empezó a pensar que quizá no era él la parte débil de la relación.

−Tenemos que irnos −murmuró−. Has dicho que tenemos prisa.

−Claro −el detective se separó de él, pero permaneció un instante más de lo apropiado rodeándole con sus brazos. El cuerpo de John gritó de frustración cuando se separaron. Quería más. Lo quería todo. ¿Tan fácil era acostumbrarse a lo bueno? ¿Tan fácil era borrar todo el dolor?

Abrió la puerta y salieron a las calles de Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Espero que no os riais mucho con este capítulo porque tiene más incongruencias que la declaración de un político corrupto ante un tribunal. Al final he intentado darle una vueltecilla a _La casa vacía_ para hacerlo un poco más original, pero por desgracia no valgo ni para guionista de _Elementary_, así que no ha quedado muy allá. En cualquier caso, espero que os entretenga al menos, gracias por leer!

* * *

El trayecto en taxi fue extraño. Al entrar, John experimentó una sensación de déjà vu: en cierta forma, parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo y que los últimos tres años hubieran sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero cuando le miró de refilón, fue plenamente consciente de que habían sido muy reales. Sherlock volvía a estar caracterizado como cuando se había presentado ante él y, aunque su parte lógica sabía que debajo del disfraz seguía siendo el mismo, por un momento sintió miedo de que esto fuera en realidad el sueño y de un momento a otro su compañero se desvaneciera ante sus ojos como una voluta de humo. Que el detective pasara todo el viaje sumido en el silencio y no se dignase a volver la mirada hacia él, no contribuía a hacer que se sintiera mejor. Sabía que no podía ponerse a preguntar todo lo que quería preguntar delante del conductor, pero al menos podían haber ido hablando del tiempo o de lo que fuera, antes que dejarle solo con sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, con el recuerdo de su abrazo. Ahora que había vuelto tenía al alcance de la mano lo que nunca pensó recuperar, pero de alguna forma le parecía más lejos que nunca, más imposible que cuando pensaba que estaba muerto, poder tenerle algún día como le necesitaba.

−Bien, ahora necesito tu ayuda, John –le dijo el detective en cuanto llegaron a su destino y salieron del taxi−. Sé que Lestrade te ha preguntado alguna vez sobre algún caso, pensando que quizá se te había pegado algo de mis habilidades durante el tiempo en que trabajamos juntos.

John notó que lo decía como si en ningún momento hubiera pensado que tal cosa fuera posible, pero se mordió la lengua.

−Bueno, si sabes eso sabrás también que nunca le he ayudado a resolver ningún caso.

−Pues esta vez lo vas a hacer. ¿Has leído algo sobre el asesinato de Ronald Adair? –el médico asintió−. Bien. Necesito que llames a Lestrade. Le vas a decir que sabes quién lo ha cometido –John frunció el ceño−. Y le vas a decir que yo te lo he dicho –ahora lo desfrunció y abrió la boca.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios piensas que Lestrade se va a creer eso? −exclamó−. ¡Pensará que me he vuelto loco! Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

−No es a él a quien quiero que le llegue el mensaje de que quiero volver a aparecer en escena. Mis enemigos saben que no estoy… −se interrumpió al ver la expresión de John−: sabrán que es cierto, y tienen sus métodos para estar al tanto de todo lo que tiene que ver con las personas relacionadas conmigo, en especial tú.

−Estás diciendo que mi teléfono está pinchado.

−Eso espero.

El médico apretó los labios cuando oyó eso.

−¿Qué pasa? –indagó el detective.

−Nada –Sherlock enarcó una ceja ante su respuesta. John bufó−. Maldita sea, Sherlock. Acabas de regresar y ya te tienes que poner en peligro. Sé que me vas a decir que es porque no hay otro remedio, pero no me gusta que tengas que hacer de cebo o lo que quiera que sea que tienes planeado.

El más alto permaneció un momento en silencio, con expresión invariable.

−He estado en peligro todo este tiempo, John –dijo por fin−. Pero ahora estoy contigo. Los amigos se protegen, ¿verdad? –sus ojos azul hielo estaban ocultos detrás de las lentillas marrones y las gafas, pero aun así, John tuvo que bajar la mirada, con un nudo en la garganta. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

−Entonces, ¿qué quieres que le diga exactamente? –preguntó mientras deslizaba la tapa.

* * *

−Hola, John.

Lestrade le esperaba a la entrada del edificio.

−Qué tal, Greg.

−No te esperaba tan pronto, pensé que me habías dicho que venías dos horas más tarde –miró hacia su compañero. Obviamente, no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decirle−. Mira, John, no tengo problema en dejarte pasar a ti, pero me temo que no puedo dejar entrar a nadie más. Además, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que me has contado, a solas...

−Lestrade, deja de hablar y déjanos entrar.

El inspector miró al acompañante de John, con la sorpresa pintada en sus rasgos.

−Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza − masculló para sí.

−No, por favor, ¿más? –replicó Sherlock.

El inspector se dirigió a John.

–¡Tiene su misma voz! Ya sabes, de…

–Si nos dejas pasar, verás que no es solo la voz− le cortó el ex militar.

−Pero… es imposible −sacudió la cabeza, pero al final les indicó que pasaran−. Por aquí.

Les condujo a una de las salas de estar del casino donde se había producido el asesinato del joven Adair. Lestrade cerró la puerta tras él una vez que los dos hubieron pasado.

−John, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿No pretenderás que me crea que este tío es… ya sabes quién, solo porque tenga una voz parecida?

Por su parte, el detective se dedicaba a comprobar las ventanas de la sala y a husmear aquí y allá a su característica manera. Una vez que se aseguró de que las cortinas estaban echadas, procedió a despojarse de los elementos que conformaban su identidad falsa.

A medida que se hizo evidente que era él sin duda, Lestrade fue palideciendo. Finalmente, boqueó varias veces antes de conseguir reunir suficientes fuerzas como para que su voz pudiera atravesar el umbral de su garganta.

−Imposible −repitió.

−¿Has terminado de lloriquear? No me tengas tanto miedo, no soy un fantasma ni un zombi ni nada parecido.

El policía le examinaba como si lo fuera.

−Tú lo viste, John. ¿Cómo es posible? –el doctor no le contestó, sino que a su vez observaba a Sherlock, esperando también una respuesta.

−Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones –respondió este a los dos, aunque sin mirar a ninguno−. Necesito tu ayuda, Lestrade.

Ante estas palabras, el inspector pareció recordar algo y su expresión se ensombreció.

−Espera −advirtió−. Si de verdad eres tú, yo… Bueno, soy policía, y tú admitiste que eras un fraude. Sabes cuál es mi deber –notó cómo John se ponía en tensión, como si se preparara por si tenía que ayudar a Sherlock a defenderse o huir.

El del pelo oscuro le dijo simplemente:

−Ya me diste una puñalada por la espalda una vez –el policía miró al suelo con culpabilidad–. ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿O vas a ayudarme para que pueda demostraros a todos que no soy un mentiroso?

Greg echó un vistazo a John, que le devolvió su mirada franca de siempre. Él creía en el detective ocurriera lo que ocurriera. Con lo mal que debía haberlo pasado durante esos tres años, y ahí estaba, como si el hecho de que Sherlock hubiera vuelto bastara y nada más fuera importante. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la devoción de ese hombre, su tranquila seguridad, su confianza ilimitada en el detective. Mucha gente dudaba de él, pero ¿quién era capaz de dudar de John? Si él confiaba en Sherlock, solo podía ser porque era digno de confianza.

−Qué demonios −terminó diciendo−, pues claro que voy a ayudarte. No sabes cuánto he deseado durante este tiempo que alguien fuera capaz de demostrar que no eras un engaño. Pero ni la policía ni los periodistas hemos conseguido descubrir nada en todo este tiempo que pudiera limpiar tu memoria.

En apariencia Sherlock no cambió su expresión, pero a John le pareció ver un imperceptible gesto de alivio.

−Entonces necesito que me dejes investigar la sala del asesinato− pidió.

−Bueno, supongo que no perdemos nada. Pero tendrás que ponerte esas gafas y esa peluca de nuevo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie te vea.

Sherlock ya no le escuchaba.

−Y necesito que algunos de tus hombres estén preparados para detener a alguien en el edificio de enfrente.

−Pero…

−Y necesito espejos. Muchos espejos.

−¿De dónde quieres que saque…?

−Necesito espejos. Consíguemelos.

Lestrade suspiró, admitiendo su derrota. John sonrió. Otra vez la extraña sensación de familiaridad.

* * *

Una vez que Lestrade se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie dentro y se inventaba una excusa para mandar a sus hombres descolgar todos los espejos del local, Sherlock y John subieron a la planta donde estaba la sala en la que se cometió el crimen. Constaba de varias mesas de diferentes juegos, rodeadas de sillones tapizados en cuero. Sherlock empezó a desplegar su actividad habitual, examinando cada rincón. Curioseó por los cuadros de la pared, en su mayor parte fotografías antiguas de casinos de diversos lugares del mundo, además de una partitura de aspecto antiguo, dos grabados de lo que parecían dos cartas del Tarot en blanco y negro y un par de retratos, e incluso miró detrás de ellos, aunque lógicamente no había nada. Revisó las mesas de juego, palpó la tapicería de los asientos de los sillones, levantó alfombras, buscó tablas sueltas en el suelo.

−¿Y bien? –interrogó John.

−Interesante.

El médico esperó a que continuara, pero en vista de que no era así, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar de nuevo.

−¿Podrías ampliar un poco esa apreciación?

−¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

−Yo qué sé, Sherlock. Pues dime por qué has estado tanto tiempo mirando los cuadros, por ejemplo, o dando golpecitos en las mesas.

−Perfecto, los cuadros. ¿Ves los grabados? Son dos de los arcanos mayores del Tarot: a la izquierda el Diablo y a la derecha la Rueda de la Fortuna. Muy apropiado.

−Sí, supongo. ¿Qué significa esta frase? –John se había acercado al segundo de los grabados.

−Es una adaptación de la inscripción que suele tener esa carta: le han dado la vuelta y han eliminado la última parte. La original sería "Regnabo, regno, regnavi, sum sine regno": Reinaré, reino, he reinado, carezco de reino. En este caso pone "Regnavi, regno, regnabo".

−¿Y por qué las cartas están boca abajo? ¿No se supone que así dan mala suerte?

−Imagino que al dueño le haría gracia reírse de la suerte de esa forma –respondió mientras sacaba su móvil–. Necesito confirmar algo.

En ese momento regresó Lestrade.

−Mis hombres han amontonado todos los espejos que había aquí en un rincón.

–Bien, hora de convertir esto en nuestro propio palacio de Versalles− miró el móvil de nuevo− No nos queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

Lestrade y John sudaron de lo lindo hasta que colocaron todo como Sherlock les indicó. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, este tomó de los hombros a John como aquella vez que le hizo dar vueltas para recordar un dato, y le situó en un punto determinado de la sala. A Lestrade simplemente le señaló y le dijo, con voz inapelable:

−Ahí.

−¿A qué estamos jugando exactamente?

−Al escondite inglés –Lestrade frunció el ceño y Sherlock prosiguió con su mejor tono exasperado–. Os tenéis que quedar exactamente en vuestro sitio y no moveros hasta que nos dé la señal.

−¿Que nos dé la señal? ¿Quién?

Sherlock le ignoró y se dispuso a repetir los mismos movimientos que había hecho antes, revisando la habitación, pero limitándose a un área concreta de la misma. Pasó un buen rato y Lestrade estaba empezando a decir que la situación era absurda, cuando de repente uno de los muchos espejos que habían situado cuidadosamente por la habitación saltó en pedazos.

−Afuera, ¡rápido!

Se abalanzaron hacia la puerta y corrieron al edificio de enfrente. Lestrade indicó a los agentes apostados que entraran, justo a tiempo de hacerse con un hombre que salía.

−Es él –la voz de Sherlock era impersonal, pero John pudo ver cómo apretaba los dientes.

−¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene esto? –decía el hombre con cara de desconcierto.

John se estremeció. No era Moriarty ni se parecía a él en absoluto, pero su sangre fría y su perfecta actuación indicaban que era su alumno aventajado.

−Os presento a Sebastian Moran –anunció Sherlock.

* * *

Se encontraban de vuelta en el casino. Los agentes habían registrado el edificio de enfrente y habían encontrado un fusil, pero Moran, esposado y sentado en uno de los sillones, no hacía más que repetir:

−Yo no he hecho nada y no conozco de nada a este hombre.

Lestrade llevó aparte al detective para decirle:

−Sherlock, aunque encontremos sus huellas en el arma, no puedo detenerle por intentar matarte. Siempre puede decir que se disparó por accidente. ¿Podrías dignarte a contarme qué demonios está pasando?

−No es por intentar matarme por lo que quiero que le detengas, sino por un asesinato que ya ha cometido.

−¿De qué hablas?

−Moriarty dirigía una red criminal cuyos tentáculos se extienden por todo tipo de negocios. El juego es uno de ellos y este es uno de los locales que controlaba. Este hombre es el segundo de Moriarty y pasaba mucho tiempo por aquí −se acercó hasta situarse enfrente de él−. Por desgracia para ti, cometiste un error con el asesinato de Adair. Tus huellas deben seguir en el arma del crimen. Y ahora mismo os la puedo traer.

Se dirigió a la mesa de ruleta en la que apareció el cadáver de Adair. Presionó una serie de números (negro, verde, negro, rojo) de la ruleta y estos cedieron como si fueran botones. Cuando terminó sonó un "clic". Se agachó y extrajo un revólver de un compartimento bajo la mesa.

–Pero si revisamos todo este maldito sitio de arriba abajo −rezongó Lestrade−. Y ese cacharro no parecía tener ningún doble fondo.

–No lo parece si no sabes cómo buscarlo.

−2, 00, 31, 25 –John se había fijado en los números pulsados–. ¿Por qué esos números?

−Toda la decoración de la sala gira en torno a la ruleta. Y sabemos que a Moriarty le encantaban las matemáticas. Solo tenemos que buscar los números que ha dejado esparcidos por todas partes. El grabado de la carta del Diablo, aparte de encajar bien en este lugar porque según la tradición del Tarot simboliza el deseo de posesiones materiales, también remite a la suma de los números de la ruleta, que es 666, un número por el que me imagino que Moriarty sentiría cierto aprecio. Como antes has dicho, John, las cartas están invertidas, lo que en una tirada significa que tienen carácter negativo. Por último, la partitura enmarcada es de una canción llamada "El hombre que hizo saltar la banca en Monte Carlo". Ese hombre fue Charles Deville Wells, que lo hizo en varias ocasiones, una de ellas apostando cinco veces al cinco. La suerte no es un factor al que Moriarty soliera confiar, pero imagino que en un lugar así no le importaría hacer un cierto guiño al azar. Si juntamos todo esto, tenemos el 666, el 10, el 15 y cinco veces 5. Solo tenemos que seguir la operación: le restamos el 10 y el 15 al 666 y el resultado lo multiplicamos por cinco, cinco veces. Obtenemos 2.003.125. En números de la ruleta: 2, 00, 31 y 25. Moriarty no tenía secretos para ti –se dirigió a Moran, cuyo rostro era una máscara–. Seguro que estabas al tanto de cada recoveco de este lugar, incluido este cajón oculto que tan bien te vino para acabar con Adair.

−No tengo nada que ver con esa pistola.

−Cuando aparezcan tus huellas en ella y se compruebe que disparó la bala que mató a Adair puedes explicarnos a todos por qué es así. Pero ahora no me preocupa la pistola. John, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo. Necesito que hagas lo que te he dicho antes.

El médico se aproximó a Moran y le tomó de las manos esposadas. Cuando el francotirador vio sus intenciones, se retorció como un salvaje.

−¡No! ¡Maldito hijo de…!

John consiguió quitarle lo que quería de las manos y se lo tendió a Sherlock, que ojeó el interior del aro dorado.

−"Para mi príncipe azul"... –leyó. De repente, estalló en carcajadas−. Debería haberlo imaginado. Como siempre, cuentos de hadas.

−¡No te servirá de nada, imbécil! No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

−Oh, ya lo creo que me servirá –Sherlock seguía riéndose−. Únicamente necesito un último favor, Lestrade. Necesito hablar con tus compañeros de delitos informáticos. Tengo una clave que descifrar.

* * *

John estaba intentando no quedarse dormido en una silla de comisaría, esperando a que tomaran declaración a Sherlock. Él ya lo había hecho. No había tardado mucho. Pero, en fin, él solo había tenido que declarar acerca de las últimas horas, no sobre los últimos tres años. Antes de eso, su amigo había pasado varias horas discutiendo con la gente de delitos informáticos y hablando por el móvil con un tal Bletchley. Habían estado usando términos como "criptografía", "máquina Enigma" y otros muchos de los que no había oído en su vida. Bostezó. Recordó cómo Sherlock le había contado su plan, justo antes de que se dirigieran a hablar con Lestrade:

−Sebastian Moran –el detective le había mostrado la foto de un hombre en su móvil−. El hombre de confianza de Moriarty. Un excelente tirador con un único punto débil, el juego, que estoy a punto de poder aprovechar. Sabía que estaba invitado a las partidas que suele –se corrigió−, solía organizar Ronald Adair con sus amiguitos de la clase alta, así que me disfracé para…

Le interrumpió la risa de John. Frunció el ceño y le miró, interrogante. El médico le devolvió la mirada y consiguió preguntar:

−¿Con esmoquin?

−Sí −Sherlock le seguía mirando, confuso−. ¿Algún problema?

John hizo un gesto de apartar con la mano y recompuso una expresión seria.

−En absoluto. Sigue, por favor.

El detective le examinó un momento para asegurarse de que había terminado de reírse y retomó su relato.

−Bien, como decía, me disfracé para poder acercarme a él en el casino. He estado rastreando a Moran desde hace meses porque necesito conseguir algo suyo. Su anillo.

−¿Y para qué necesitas su anillo? –preguntó John con curiosidad.

−El objeto en sí es irrelevante. Lo que en realidad importa es su inscripción. Es la contraseña que me permitirá acceder a unos archivos que contienen información que compromete directamente a Moriarty en todos sus, llamémoslos, "negocios".

−Pero ¿Moriarty dejaría una contraseña tan importante en manos de una sola persona, por mucho que confiara en ella?

−La contraseña es la pieza final de toda la información que he ido reuniendo a lo largo de estos tres años, John. Por separado no vale nada, pero junto con todas las demás piezas que ya tengo, me darán la solución que necesito.

−¿Y qué pinta Adair en todo esto?

−Como estaba diciendo, Moran solía unirse a las partidas del grupo de Adair. Pensé que en ese entorno no me sería difícil arreglármelas para poner un narcótico en su bebida y poder sustraerle el anillo de alguna forma. Así que con una falsa identidad me hice amigo de otro tipo habitual del grupo y conseguí entrar en el club para observar a Moran y preparar la mejor estrategia para acercarme a él. Pero, como ya sabes, hace unos días se produjo un imprevisto que ha impedido que pueda llevar a cabo este plan.

−¿Y ahora cómo piensas recuperar el anillo?

−Demostrándole a la policía que fue él quien mató a Adair y ayudándoles a atraparlo.

−¿Y cómo sabes que fue él? Los periódicos dicen que hubo un apagón cuando se produjo el asesinato. Nadie pudo ver nada.

−Oh, pero sé que ha sido él. Moran se enteró de que Adair le estaba haciendo trampas a las cartas. Como te dije, el juego es su punto débil y no soporta a los tramposos.

−Qué irónico siendo amigo de Moriarty− señaló John.

−En efecto. No le importa robar, estafar o asesinar, pero es todo un caballero en lo tocante a los juegos de azar. Me di cuenta de que Adair hacía trampas en cuanto eché un vistazo a una de sus partidas, pero creía que ninguno de sus compañeros de juego se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, está claro que Moran sí se enteró. Es la única explicación posible.

−Muy bien, pero ¿tienes alguna prueba para acusarle? Los periódicos también dicen que la policía no ha encontrado pruebas contra ninguna de las personas que estaban presentes ese día.

−La policía no puede acusar a nadie porque no se ha encontrado el arma del crimen. Pero si nadie la llevaba encima cuando volvieron a encenderse las luces, eso significa que debe seguir en el casino y que tenemos que encontrarla −le miró intensamente y John deseó que así lo hicieran más de lo que había deseado nunca nada, ya que si no era así, la pesadilla podía volver.

* * *

Justo estaba cayendo en el sueño cuando alguien le zarandeó. Enlazó con su último pensamiento. Dios mío, el plan de Sherlock había salido bien. Todo había salido bien. Podía demostrar su inocencia. Podía recuperar su vida. Pero ¿cómo encajaba él ahora? ¿Podría recuperar su vida él también? Porque su vida era Sherlock, ahora lo sabía bien. Abrió los ojos. El moreno estaba ante él.

−Ya puedes volver a casa, John –le dijo con suavidad.

−¿Es que no me vas a acompañar? –escondió bastante bien el pánico en su voz, pero estaba seguro de que él lo notó igual.

−Si quieres que lo haga.

John asintió en silencio, temeroso de que, si decía una sola palabra, pudiera echarse a llorar de alivio. Y no quedaría muy bien en un hombre hecho y derecho como él, que había ido a la guerra y se había enfrentando a mil peligros sin vacilar. Pero la idea de separase ahora de Sherlock aunque le fuera a ver mañana mismo le destrozaba los nervios. Tenía pensado pasarse la noche en vela porque no soportaba la idea de que por la mañana no estuviera ahí, aunque lo rápido que se había quedado dormido ahora le daba la medida de lo cansado que se encontraba. Después de las emociones, la tensión, la actividad, ahora el bajón era demoledor. Si pudiera de alguna forma dormir aferrado a él para convencerse de que seguiría ahí de nuevo al despertar…

* * *

En el taxi hacia su casa decidió que no irían en silencio de ninguna manera, pero a la hora de la verdad fue incapaz de iniciar una conversación y Sherlock tampoco le decía nada.

De repente, no lo soportó más. Se encontraba tan sumamente mal que no era capaz de sentir nada. Si no le decía algo pronto, iba a explotar. Cuando llegaron a su casa, entró precipitadamente, indicó a Sherlock que se sentara en el sofá y, sin una palabra, trajo su portátil, se sentó a su lado y se metió en su perfil. Tendió el aparato al detective.

−Puedes leerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Quería haber puesto todo el final en un solo capítulo, pero en vista de que para hacer eso tardaría un siglo (más de lo que ya he tardado en subir esto), lo haré por partes. (Si es que lo tengo todo escrito hace mil años, pero luego tardo un huevo en pulirlo…). Espero que os guste el capi (al menos que no os decepcione demasiado) y si lo veis muy forzado, cursi, horroroso, etc., por favor avisadme! Gracias por leer!

* * *

John se había sentado a su lado y le observaba mientras leía. Esta vez no lo hacía extrayendo y procesando información a toda velocidad porque tenía un caso que resolver, sino que se tomó su tiempo para analizar cada palabra. A medida que iba avanzando en la lectura pudo confirmar que todo había sucedido tal y como lo había esperado. Sus temores habían resultado infundados: claro que John se había acordado de él, claro que le había echado de menos. Había dejado huella en él, y mucho más profunda de lo que jamás habría soñado. Pero a pesar de entrar en sus previsiones, leerlo en sus propias palabras había sido mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, y casi habría preferido que le hubiera olvidado si eso le hubiera ahorrado todo el dolor, todos los malos momentos que había pasado.

Nunca había elogiado la habilidad de John para escribir sino que, por el contrario, se había metido mucho con él a ese respecto, criticándole que no se centrara en exclusiva en sus razonamientos para resolver los casos, para perderse en aspectos anecdóticos como descripciones, sentimientos y ese tipo de menudencias. Pero en el fondo reconocía que se le daba bien. Aunque no sabía gran cosa de literatura (por no decir prácticamente nada) era capaz de apreciar la soltura del médico para narrar historias, aunque antes no se hubiera dignado a reconocerlo ante él porque le fastidiaba que su blog tuviera más visitas que el suyo.

Ahora, el talento de John para reflejar estados de ánimo y plasmar los más mínimos detalles hacía que leer sus post fuera como si hubiera vivido todo el proceso con él. Con cada frase notaba una opresión en el pecho. En algunas entradas predominaba la ira, en otras, la melancolía, en otras, incluso la fría resignación, pero aun pasando de un extremo al otro del espectro, siempre era John. Aunque hubiera momentos en que no pudiera evitar desmoronarse, su sensatez y fortaleza de espíritu siempre terminaban por aflorar.

A él no le había costado demasiado escribir sus andanzas durante ese tiempo: se había limitado a registrarlas de la misma forma metódica y aséptica que empleaba en su blog. Seguro que John lo criticaría y, aunque no podría negar que el contenido era fascinante, lo calificaría de "ladrillo infumable" en cuanto al estilo. Pero aquellas veces en que al escribir había intentado explicar lo que sentía cuando pensaba en él, cuando recordaba cualquier detalle suyo, le había resultado en extremo difícil porque todas las palabras que se le ocurrían sonaban ridículas. Así que se había limitado a anotar cada uno de esos detalles que le gustaban y que echaba de menos de John. En cambio, el médico había escrito todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía acerca de él, porque no pensaba realmente que Sherlock lo fuera a leer algún día y porque tenía muchísima más idea que él acerca de esta materia. Incluso, a partir de cierta entrada, reconocía que le quería, y no solo como amigo. La sensación al leerlo era tan extraña… No podía asimilar bien todo lo que producía en el ex militar, todo lo que deseaba de él. Que sintiera eso por él le complacía, le halagaba, le reconfortaba, pero no sabía si sería capaz de estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Le observó de reojo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ahora porque todo esto era un mundo inexplorado para él, pero vio que John se había quedado dormido. Le contempló durante un buen rato. Tres años sin hacer esto, sin mirarle dormir sin que él lo supiera. Esto también lo había añorado y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto. Lo había escrito en el libro, aunque no sabía muy bien qué le iba a parecer a John cuando se enterase. No tenía ni idea de por qué había empezado a hacerlo. Tenía que admitir que no era precisamente una actividad apasionante, sino todo lo contrario. John era bastante aburrido durmiendo: incluso cuando tenía pesadillas se limitaba a mascullar y agitarse un poco. «Siempre tan contenido», pensó. Así que nunca había entendido por qué le gustaba tanto un espectáculo tan monótono. Había tenido que aceptar que lo hacía por necesidad, por algo similar a lo que le arrastraba a las drogas. El propio doctor había escrito cosas parecidas respecto a él. Que le echaba de menos de una forma que le afectaba físicamente. Al fin y al cabo, el amor era una droga de las más potentes y ambos habían vivido un síndrome de abstinencia demasiado largo.

Amor. Quizá era un término excesivo el que John empleaba en su blog. Quizá solamente se trataba de que, debido a la pérdida, había sublimado la complicidad y amistad que había desarrollado hacia él. Ahora que volvía a tenerle cerca, se daría cuenta de ello. Solo debería darle tiempo para que todo eso que se había imaginado que sentía se desinflara con la fría realidad. Se imaginó el desencanto, la decepción en los ojos de John cuando se diera cuenta de que el detective no era todo lo que necesitaba como se había obstinado en creer. Y le dolió imaginarlo. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero decepcionar a John no era una de ellas.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía él para ofrecerle? ¿Peligro? Sí, era algo que a John le gustaba y le seguiría al fin del mundo sin importarle el riesgo, pero mira adónde les había conducido el peligro. A tener que hacerle tanto daño. Por su propio bien, sí, para protegerle, pero el dolor era el mismo por muy loable que fuera el motivo. Tenía muy claro que no estaba dispuesto a herir a John nunca más, y seguro que una relación con él lo haría. Era fácil salvarle la vida o jugarse la suya por él. Lo difícil era estar ahí cada día para él. Superar su egocentrismo, ser una pareja de verdad. Compartir. Ceder. No sería un camino de rosas. Era una persona difícil y aún lo sería más si se embarcaba en algo de lo que no tenía ni idea y que siempre había odiado. Se equivocaría, se enfadaría, se sentiría frustrado, lo pagaría con él. Y John sufriría, le reprocharía, valoraría si merecía la pena, se arrepentiría.

Cerró el ordenador de John y se reclinó más en el respaldo del sofá. Lo mejor sería ignorar todo esto. Sus casos eran lo único que le debía importar. Esto no debía cambiar nada. Podían seguir viviendo igual que antes de que todo ocurriera. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no podrían. John le había pedido un milagro ante su tumba. No se daba cuenta de que el verdadero milagro ya lo habían vivido mucho antes, cuando sus vidas se habían cruzado en aquel instante memorable. Todo había empezado entonces, su camino hacia la normalidad, hacia aprender a sentirse descentrado, inseguro. Débil. Parte de algo en lugar de una entidad separada del resto. John le había enseñado que lo normal podía ser extraordinario, y que alguien extraordinario como él podía ser normal. Gracias a él podía dejar de ver el dar y recibir cariño como una incómoda carga y empezar a verlo como algo agradable, algo a lo que incluso él tenía derecho a pesar de su condición de sociópata. Dejar de ver la vulnerabilidad como un rasgo de debilidad para empezar a apreciarla como lo que en realidad era: al igual que solo se puede hablar de valentía cuando hay miedo, solo se puede hablar de fortaleza cuando hay vulnerabilidad.

Cerró los ojos y unió las manos bajo su barbilla. Era curioso cómo por un lado era incapaz de lidiar con el tedio de la rutina y todo le aburría, pero por otro le molestaba que algo o alguien perturbase su forma de pensar o de hacer las cosas. ¿Eso era John para él? Un elemento desestabilizador, la persona que le hacía reconsiderarlo todo, replantearse el mundo tal y como lo conocía. ¿Qué sentía de verdad respecto a él? Si abría el apartado dedicado a él dentro de su palacio mental, le asaltaba un aluvión de información. Abrió los ojos, perplejo. Probablemente era la persona de quien más sabía con diferencia. Había intentado analizarle desde que le conoció, como hacía con cualquiera, y todo lo que había ido descubriendo le gustaba. Pero había algo más. Su carpeta nunca dejaba de actualizarse. El volumen de información sobre John nunca disminuía. Y siempre quería más. Eso era lo que sentía por él. Sentía lo mismo que cuando tenía un caso sin finalizar. Necesitaba resolverlo. No podía dormir, comer ni distraerse hasta que lo hubiera hecho. Y John era como un caso infinito, que nunca terminaría de resolver, que siempre le seguiría sorprendiendo. El caso que le gustaría investigar toda la vida.

Comprendió que por mucho que se empeñara el juego había empezado hace mucho y ya no podían volver a la posición inicial porque ni siquiera el tablero era ya el mismo. Habían pasado a otra fase y necesitaban más. Tenía claro que no podría soportar volver a perder a John, tenía claro que quería seguir descubriendo y aprendiendo cosas de él y empezaba a aceptar que ahora no le bastaría con que simplemente estuviera a su lado. Aunque ni siquiera tenía claro qué, necesitaba algo más. Le necesitaba mucho más cerca. Necesitaba que fuera suyo, y él de John. Quizá el abrazo de antes podría ser un buen comienzo. Quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido en ese abrazo. Y más. Quería que John le enseñara. Si hacía falta, empezaría de cero, se tragaría su orgullo. Por John podría llegar a ser capaz de eso. En cierto modo, ya lo hizo aquel día.

Solo que ¿cómo iba a decírselo?


	7. Chapter 7

Maldición. ¿Cómo narices había podido quedarse dormido tan fácilmente si se había propuesto no hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia? Desde que Sherlock había regresado parecía como si su cuerpo se hubiera relajado, como si por fin hubiera recuperado el elemento imprescindible que le faltaba para mantener su equilibrio. Se estiró e hizo una mueca de dolor. Además de haberse quedado dormido sin quererlo, lo había hecho con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y ahora tenía dolor de cuello. Se lo masajeó con una mano, mientras se decidía a mirar a su lado, con la misma mezcla de fascinación y temor que debieron sentir la mujer de Lot cuando volvió la vista atrás, Psique cuando acercó la lámpara a su marido misterioso o las esposas de Barbazul al entrar en la habitación prohibida.

Por fortuna, ahí estaba, en la misma posición que antes de dormirse: sentado con el portátil sobre las rodillas, con la diferencia de que ahora el ordenador estaba cerrado y sus ojos también lo estaban, y que las puntas de sus dedos descansaban en sus labios en lugar de sobre el teclado. John tragó saliva. ¿Sería que ya lo había leído todo? No, lo más probable era que en algún momento lo hubiera dejado, horrorizado por las cursilerías absurdas que había llegado a escribir en momentos de debilidad.

Por su respiración, no parecía dormido, así que se decidió a hablar.

−¿Aburrido, no? –comentó en voz baja, por si estaba equivocado y sí dormía, y tratando de que sonara despreocupada−. Me temo que el nivel de interés de mi blog ha bajado demasiado en los últimos tiempos.

Sherlock no respondió nada. A John se le cayó el alma a los pies. A cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que su impulso había sido una estupidez y no había debido contárselo. Ahora que había regresado, había conseguido estropearlo todo, que no le mirara igual, que las cosas no pudieran volver a ser como eran antes. Bueno, era imposible que fueran a ser exactamente igual que antes, pero ni siquiera similares.

−¿Qué has leído? –se atrevió a preguntar, de nuevo fingiendo tranquilidad.

Esa vez sí obtuvo respuesta.

−Todo –le dijo el moreno simplemente.

«Vale, genial».

−¿También los post en los que te insultaba? –intentó decirlo bromeando.

−Esos eran los mejores. –El detective abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia él−. No sabía que tenías un vocabulario tan amplio. –Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

−Oh, sí, en la guerra se aprenden unas cuantas palabras feas. –Parecía que todavía podía arreglarse. Sherlock había recogido su broma y no había querido hurgar en la herida. Aún podían hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Las cosas podrían seguir como antes.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Aunque sabía que era mejor así, que se olvidaran del tema, en el fondo John esperaba que Sherlock le dijera algo. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de acceder a sus pensamientos más íntimos, acababa de leer su confesión de que le quería. Sabía desde el principio que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos y que había hecho el ridículo, sabía que no iba a pasar nada, pero no podía evitar desear que hubiera pasado.

En cualquier caso, seguramente podría aguantarse lo que sentía, porque lo importante era que volvían a estar juntos. Su amistad era un bien lo suficientemente valioso como para no necesitar más.

−¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? −la voz de Sherlock interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Asintió. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No que le preguntara, sino que le pidiera permiso para hacerlo. Normalmente preguntaba y ya está.

−¿Podemos decir que ahora sí querrías ser mi cita? –El detective le observó con atención.

John enrojeció. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Así que sí quería hablar de ello…

−Bueno, podemos decir eso, supongo. –Consideró que ya no tenía caso tratar de disimular.

−Entonces, has reconsiderado tu postura durante este tiempo. Porque en numerosas ocasiones lo negaste enérgicamente.

−Créeme, no es algo que haya hecho a conciencia –rezongó John a la defensiva−. Estas cosas pasan y punto –se sintió obligado a añadir.

−Ya.

Esperó a que el detective continuara, pero en vista de que no lo hacía, le animó a ello.

−¿Y bien?

−¿Y bien qué?

John le miró, incrédulo.

−¿No me vas a decir nada? En aquel momento, aunque te dije que no estaba interesado, me diste una respuesta. Y ahora que te digo que sí lo estoy, te callas. Luego querrás que no me vuelva loco…

−¿Qué respuesta quieres que te dé? –interrogó el detective mientras se estiraba para dejar el portátil en la mesita frente al sofá.

John abrió la boca varias veces, pero no supo qué decir. Lo cierto era que se estaba enfadando por momentos. Se había esperado muchas posibles reacciones, pero esta era el colmo.

−¿Para qué has sacado el tema, entonces, para reírte de mí? −preguntó−. ¿Te hace gracia que sienta algo por ti? Claro, debe de ser muy gracioso para alguien como tú. Mira, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos todo −propuso−. Seguramente escribí toda esa basura porque estaba deprimido, o en estado de shock, o cualquier mierda de esas. Y está claro que no estás interesado en mí ni podrías estarlo aunque te esforzaras por ello. Ya me lo dijiste entonces y no debería olvidar que tú no eres de los que reconsideran sus opiniones.

−Te sorprenderías –murmuró para sí el detective. Luego añadió, mirándole a los ojos−: John, estar interesado en alguien como tú no es algo que cueste esfuerzo precisamente. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es lo que te he preguntado: ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, estar conmigo?

John frunció el ceño. Su mente se debatía entre un clarísimo y rotundo "Oh, Dios, sí" y un tímido pero desasosegante "No tengo ni idea". ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando esto? ¿Cómo quería que le diera certidumbres cuando él mismo había experimentado todas las inseguridades posibles? Ya había leído todo lo que había escrito, por lo que debería saber lo confuso y perdido que se había sentido. Pero claro, tenía sentido: el gran Sherlock Holmes con su mente racional y pragmática necesitaba analizar los pros y los contras antes de decidir si embarcarse en una aventura así. Y vio claro lo que estaba detrás de esa cuestión, lo que en realidad se estaba preguntando su compañero. Contuvo el aliento. El detective se estaba planteando esa posibilidad, que fueran una pareja. Y tenía miedo. Temía sufrir por John, no al revés. Y John no podía negar que esa posibilidad estaba ahí y que él mismo la temía: que el "hombre sin sentimientos" se terminara implicando más de lo que esperaba y que él tarde o temprano se hartara de su difícil personalidad. Sin embargo, ridículamente esperaba que Sherlock le quisiera de tal forma que obviara todos esos aspectos lógicos que nadie considera cuando se enamora de otra persona. Sabía que el detective no lo hacía a propósito, que formaba parte de su naturaleza y que no podía dejar la razón a un lado en ningún aspecto de su vida, pero se preguntaba si no estaría en lo cierto y su potencial relación estaba tan viciada desde el principio que no merecía la pena iniciarla. ¿Eso era lo que quería, vivir una profecía autocumplida de manual? Sacudió la cabeza.

−No puedes hacer esto, Sherlock –le dijo finalmente–. No me puedes dejar a mí toda la responsabilidad, ni me puedes pedir que te garantice que esto va a funcionar, porque no lo sé, nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera tú podrías prever el futuro. Es lo que hay. Si quieres a alguien, te tienes que arriesgar aunque tengas miedo.

−Yo no tengo miedo –replicó el moreno al instante–. Pero no me gusta no saber a qué atenerme, no saber si seré lo suficientemente bueno en esto de ser una pareja.

−Y si no te aseguro que será así, prefieres apartarme de ti con la excusa de que es por mi propio bien, ¿no? Otra vez. Como siempre haces.

El detective encajó la mandíbula y estrechó los ojos imperceptiblemente.

−No hacía falta que dijeras eso.

−Lo siento –dijo John como un reflejo. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba dejarlo a un lado, notaba que su enojo creciente e irracional no se disipaba−. Bueno, qué demonios, no lo siento. ¿Te he molestado? ¿Te he hecho daño? Creo que podrás soportar cinco minutos de dolor, que es lo que te va a durar hasta que te pongas a pensar en otra cosa más interesante. Yo en cambio he aguantado tres años –Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Al final había tenido que echárselo en cara–. ¿Y quieres que te diga otra cosa? –A medida que iba hablando, se iba enfadando más: era como si necesitara hacerle el mismo daño que le había hecho a él. Era lo apropiado, lo justo–: Por mucho que te parezca que ese es un pensamiento generoso, en el fondo no es más que egoísmo disfrazado. No tienes miedo de que salga mal por mí, sino por ti. Siempre es por ti, maldito egoísta.

Cuando terminó estaba realmente furioso. Todo lo que se había estado tragando durante esos tres años había emergido por fin, y de la peor forma. El moreno le escuchó en silencio durante todo su arrebato. Cuando habló, su tono era inexpresivo:

−Piensas que yo no lo he pasado mal.

John resopló.

−Oh, claro que sí, has estado enfrentándote a una organización criminal por todo el mundo, por supuesto. Yo solamente he estado luchando por tener algo por lo que levantarme de la cama cada día.

El detective se levantó.

−Deberíamos hablar en otro momento.

−¿Qué?

−Ahora estás enfadado, sería mejor hablar en otro momento.

Lo que faltaba, que fuera él quien se estuviera comportando de forma inmadura e irracional, enfadándose y llenándole de reproches, y que en cambio Sherlock eligiera justo ese momento para convertirse en un interlocutor irritantemente razonable y sensato.

−Ni hablar, no te vas a largar ahora como si nada –se levantó a su vez y le agarró del brazo con brusquedad.

Sherlock no hizo intención de soltarse, sino que se giró para estar frente a frente.

−¿O prefieres pegarme? −ofreció−. Quizá te venga bien.

−¿Estás loco?

−Venga, hazlo, lo estás deseando.

−No quiero pegarte, joder − le soltó el brazo.

−Sí que quieres. Vamos, en la cara. Ya sabes cómo.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué le recordaba uno de esos muchos momentos que habían vivido juntos?

−¿Te estás riendo de mí?

−John, está muy claro que me guardas rencor, que quieres hacerme daño, y por eso te digo que quizá sea mejor que me lo hagas de una forma más patente. Piensas que me lo merezco, y seguramente tengas algo de razón, pero lo que es evidente es que lo necesitas. Necesitas desprenderte de toda esa ira, o terminará haciéndote daño a ti.

John apretó los labios y no respondió.

−¿O crees que lo que me merezco es que seas tú ahora el que se aleje de mí durante tres años? −continuó Sherlock.

Por un momento, el ex soldado llegó a barajar la posibilidad, pero, aunque una parte de él podía en efecto pensar que se lo merecía, imaginarse a Sherlock en esa situación hizo que su deseo de hacerle daño disminuyera de forma considerable. Por no hablar de que él mismo se volvería loco si tuviera que verse apartado del detective de nuevo, ahora que había conseguido recuperarle.

−No, claro que no lo mereces, Sherlock −admitió−. Y no voy a pegarte. −Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse, mirando hacia el suelo con los codos apoyados en las rodillas−. No puedo evitar estar enfadado, porque he pasado tanto tiempo en ese estado que ahora no sé cómo salir de él. Pero buscaré otra forma para dejar de estarlo que no sea hacerte daño.

El detective cogió un objeto que reposaba en la mesa, se sentó a su lado y se lo entregó.

−Quizá te ayude leer el libro −sugirió.

John lo cogió y pasó las páginas con el pulgar.

−Me llevará horas −protestó.

−Entonces aprovecharé para dormir yo –anunció el moreno, que en un momento se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó hecho un ovillo al lado de John, como si estuviera de nuevo en su casa.

* * *

Como siempre, creo que me enrollo mucho para no decir nada, si tenéis sugerencias de mejora os lo agradecería mucho! Ya quedan pocos capítulos, gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Sherlock despertó varias horas después, lo hizo pasando de inmediato al estado de máxima alerta, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en los últimos tres años. Tardó un poco más en recordar dónde se encontraba y, sobre todo, con quién. Apartó un poco la manta que le cubría y que no estaba ahí cuando se echó a dormir, y pensó que, a pesar de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Mientras se desperezaba con parsimonia, aprovechando que ahora podía darse el gusto de hacerlo en lugar de ponerse en pie de un salto, se dio cuenta de que se notaba descansado como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Era lógico tras haber cumplido el objetivo que había estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo. Aunque se preguntó cuánto tendría que ver también en su bienestar físico la recuperada proximidad de John. El susodicho le miraba con seriedad.

−¿Qué ocurre? –No estaba seguro de si le iba a decir algo bueno o malo. Era preciso que recuperara cuanto antes su capacidad de interpretarle.

−Pensabas que te había olvidado –sentenció el médico−. Que no te echaba de menos.

Sherlock se incorporó y dobló las piernas bajo la manta.

−Lo temía –matizó.

John soltó un suspiro cansado.

−¿Olvidarte, Sherlock? –preguntó–. Como si fuera posible. Ya lo has leído, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas y no fui capaz. Me acordaba tanto de ti que a veces creí volverme loco. Así que fingí y, por lo que pone aquí –agitó el libro–, parece que soy mejor actor de lo que pensaba –intentó bromear.

−Si yo te hubiera visto, habría sabido la verdad –alardeó el detective–. Pero tenía que conformarme con los informes de Mycroft –refunfuñó.

−Tú tampoco conseguiste olvidarme –prosiguió John–. Por eso te dolió que pensara que no lo habías pasado mal por mi causa. Ahora entiendo que tu situación tampoco ha sido mejor. Yo sufría porque no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido, mientras que tú tenías la opción de decirme que seguías vivo pero no podías recurrir a ella. Renunciaste voluntariamente a lo que deseabas hacer.

−Los dos estamos acostumbrados a mantener nuestro autocontrol. –Lo que no le dijo era que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, si tuviera que separarse de nuevo de él ahora que sabía lo que suponía, no estaba seguro de que esta vez fuera a ser capaz de cumplir con su deber.

−Oh, sí, lo sé −convino el médico−. Eso es lo que todo el mundo esperaba de mí. Pero aunque os lo parezca a todos, no soy tan fuerte, Sherlock. Por eso he tenido que fingir, he tenido que mantenerlo todo encerrado en mi… −se interrumpió.

−¿Tu qué?

Tras un momento de renuencia, John terminó su frase.

−Mi trastero mental.

−Ya veo. –Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios al oír la imagen utilizada por su compañero–. Y en tu blog, ¿no? –añadió.

John se tensó e hizo un gesto desestimando lo que acababa de decir.

−Sí, bueno, parece que los dos hemos utilizado el mismo recurso. Ahora ya puedo borrarlo todo, ya no necesito usarlo como "terapia".

Sherlock frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba yendo mal? Se supone que ahora tenían que seguir hablando de lo que John había escrito en su blog, de lo que habían estado discutiendo antes cuando se había enfadado. Pero aunque ahora John ya no parecía enfadado, tampoco quería hablar del tema. Había leído todo lo que Sherlock había escrito sobre él, pero aún no comprendía lo que quería decirle. Como había temido, no lo había hecho bien. Había sido demasiado objetivo, demasiado científico. Tenía que decirle algo más, algo que expresara mejor lo que sentía. El detective repasó sus opciones rápidamente. Intentó imaginar qué consejo le darían su hermano, Molly o la señora Hudson, y supuso que le dirían que simplemente fuera él mismo y dijera lo que pensaba. Nunca había tenido problemas a la hora de hacer eso, pero esta vez no sabía si su sinceridad agradaría a John o haría que volviera a enfadarse.

−John, volver a verte es… −intentó buscar las palabras más adecuadas, mientras el médico le observaba intrigado. Se sentía ridículo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? Era John, por Dios. Cogió aire y terminó la frase de un tirón−: Mejor que un caso.

* * *

John parpadeó, incrédulo, y puso su mejor cara de sorprendido. Porque no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso. Era lo menos romántico que podía decir cualquier persona, pero viniendo de él, viniendo de alguien que se consideraba casado con su trabajo, era sin posibilidad de error la declaración más íntima y sincera que podía hacerle. Así que le dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio:

−Oh, vamos, Sherlock, estás exagerando.

−No, lo digo en serio− le miraba fijamente, con total seriedad. No había pillado la parte irónica−. Y, sobre tu blog, me parece bien que quieras borrarlo porque ya no te va a hacer falta. No quiero volver a tener que leer lo que piensas por escrito, quiero escuchar cada palabra que salga de tu boca de aquí en adelante, sean halagos, insultos, reproches o tus absurdos comentarios sobre qué echan en la tele esta noche. John, lo has leído, yo también te he echado de menos todo este tiempo. Nunca he compartido mi vida con nadie como lo he hecho contigo y me gustaría que lo sigamos haciendo.

El médico permanecía en silencio, intentando digerir lo que le estaba diciendo.

−Así que quieres escuchar cada palabra que salga de mi boca −dijo por fin−. Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has dicho cuando te eche la primera bronca.

Pero si creía que nada de lo que dijera Sherlock podría sorprenderle más que lo que ya le había dicho, estaba muy equivocado. El detective ignoró su broma y siguió hablando:

−Y sí, tengo dudas respecto a que seamos realmente una pareja en el sentido que todos han utilizado siempre para referirse a nuestra relación, porque sería como… −De nuevo se detuvo para buscar la mejor forma de decirlo−: Como intentar mezclar un líquido cuyo grado de miscibilidad con otras sustancias es nulo. Nunca podré formar una disolución, John, no está en mi naturaleza. Pero quizá sí podamos ser un sistema bifásico, que puede emulsionarse bajo determinadas circunstancias y con los estabilizantes adecuados.

John le miró durante un minuto entero, con el ceño fruncido, asimilando el flujo de información. Finalmente, enarcó las cejas y rezongó:

−Con estabilizantes debes referirte a mi paciencia o a una mordaza. –El detective le iba a replicar, pero le cortó rápidamente−. ¿Y ya está, Sherlock? Con decirme esto ya está todo solucionado, ¿verdad? –Su compañero le miró con su típica expresión que evidenciaba que no sabía qué había de malo en lo que había dicho−. Ese es tu problema. Todo tiene que ser cuando tú digas y como tú digas. Y con decir que está en tu naturaleza, que tú eres así, ya te vale para no esforzarte por cambiar.

−John, sabes perfectamente que las personas no cambian. No puedo hacerte promesas que no voy a poder cumplir.

−No me jodas con que las personas no cambian. –John se puso en pie, exaltado−. Tú has cambiado. Yo también. El problema es que antes de que empecemos nada ya me estás diciendo que soy yo el que deberá seguir adaptándose a ti, y ni siquiera te has planteado que sea al revés en algún aspecto.

El detective apartó la manta y se levantó también, acercándose a su compañero, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

–Nunca me ha importado demasiado ser como soy, John −admitió−. Aunque no tuviera amigos, aunque me insultaran, no me preocupaba en exceso. Entonces apareciste tú. Y de repente ofender o entristecer a alguien a causa de mis palabras o acciones empezó a cobrar un sentido diferente. En ti no me resultaba tan indiferente o gracioso como en los demás. Y cuando apareció Moriarty, me planteé que quizá no fuera tan malo ser más… normal, si eso conllevaba que tus amigos no corrieran peligro.

John apartó la mirada. ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Que Sherlock fuera de otra forma? ¿Que fuera convencional, correcto? ¿Que estar con él no supusiera ningún riesgo? ¿Que fueran una pareja normal? ¿Que le dijera que le quería, que le acompañara a hacer la compra, que no corriera a resolver un caso el día de su aniversario ignorando que habían reservado mesa para cenar? Que fuera aburrido, en definitiva. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y no necesitó pensar nada más.

−No quiero que seas diferente a como eres –aseguró con vehemencia−. En absoluto. He creído en ti todo este tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Y te he echado de menos a ti, no a otra persona. He convivido contigo, he aguantado tus manías, he sido tu experimento. Y no lo he pasado mejor en mi vida. –Sonrió y dio un paso hacia el detective−. Sherlock, no hace falta que seamos una disolución, de verdad. No hace falta que dejemos de ser nosotros mismos. Pienso seguir siendo yo mismo, y no te voy a pedir que tú dejes de serlo. Podemos estar cada uno por nuestro lado y, bueno… emulsionarnos, en la medida en que tú te sientas cómodo. −No pudo evitar enrojecer, tanto por las implicaciones del término que le venían a la mente como por lo ridículo que se sentía hablando de ese tipo de asuntos como si estuviera presentando una tesis doctoral. Entonces vio que el detective le estaba mirando como cuando se le había ocurrido una idea brillante para poner en práctica y precisamente él era el conejillo de Indias.

−John, cuando hablaba de disoluciones y emulsiones, me refería al compromiso y entrega que implica una relación, más que a la parte física –aclaró−, pero veo que también estás pensando en esa variable. ¿En qué medida te gustaría a ti que fuera nuestra unión? −le preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad.

El ex militar se puso más rojo aún. Lo que faltaba: ¿No era demasiado pronto para que se metieran en ese tema? No sabía muy bien qué responder, así que optó por ser lo más evasivo posible.

−Bueno, no lo sé, nunca te ha interesado el sexo, así que tendremos que ir probando a qué nivel estás dispuesto a llegar.

−Estoy dispuesto a llegar donde tú quieras, John. –Le dirigió una mirada que hizo que la cara le ardiera aún más si era posible−. Es cierto que nunca antes me ha interesado gran cosa, pero también dije que no es algo que me alarme. Y si tenerte cerca es agradable, puedo deducir que tenerte más cerca aún debería ser mucho más agradable. Así que la pregunta es: ¿Quieres tú tenerme más cerca? –Se aproximó más a John, sin dejar de mirarle.

El doctor no habría sabido decirle cuánto de cerca lo quería tener sin caer en la grosería. A lo largo de su vida había tenido encuentros con chicas poco experimentadas e incluso vírgenes y era capaz de postergar su deseo y centrarse en hacer sentir bien a su pareja. Si Sherlock quería que avanzaran en ese terreno ese mismo día, no sería él quien se negara, pero era consciente de lo importante que era conseguir que se sintiera cómodo y que fuera una experiencia agradable para ambos. Pero era difícil, era muy difícil recordar todo esto cuando tenía el rostro del detective tan cerca, permitiéndole tomar el control, incluso pidiéndoselo con esa expresión de expectación y de ligera frustración por no saber tomar la iniciativa él mismo. Se humedeció los labios y vio que Sherlock le imitaba, no sabía si inconscientemente o a propósito. Pero le dio lo mismo. A la mierda. No iba a hacer que se sintiera cómodo, no: iba a hacer que se volviera loco por él y que le rogara por más. Dos veces, si hacía falta. Iba a hacer que no olvidara su primera vez y que cuando volviera a oír la palabra 'sexo' solo fuera capaz de pensar en él. Iba a hacer que se abstrajera de todo lo demás y se centrara solamente en él como lo hacía en sus casos.

* * *

Espero que la declaración de Sherlock no os parezca demasiado hortera. Queda un capítulo, que ya os imaginaréis de qué va, pero no quiero crear falsas expectativas (no soy tan fantasma como John XD), será algo muy sencillito. Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Al principio John se había quedado quieto mucho rato, observándole. Por fin, había alzado una mano hacia su cuello y lo había acariciado, con suavidad, lentamente, y él había cerrado los ojos y como un gato se había dejado hacer, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones. Cuando llegó a su nuca, notó cómo se le erizaba el pelo con un escalofrío, pero no era desagradable sino todo lo contrario. Al poco, eran dos las manos que recorrían su piel, delineaban la curva de su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula y se enredaban en sus rizos. Luego, se habían aventurado hacia sus pómulos y habían bajado hacia sus labios, y el contacto de sus yemas le puso en alerta. Algo no iba como lo había planeado. Había previsto que fuera extraño e incómodo. Incluso se había mentalizado para la posibilidad de que realmente le resultara placentero. Pero jamás habría adivinado que lo fuera a ser _de aquella forma_. _Tanto_. De nuevo, igual que cuando le había dado el abrazo. Y, cuando aún no había tenido tiempo para terminar de acomodarse a la nueva sensación, sintió no los dedos sino los labios de John sobre los suyos. Tal y como había esperado. Solo que la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo no era para nada lo que había anticipado.

Sabía de sobra lo que iba a pasar, había visto películas, había visto a gente por la calle haciéndolo, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer (abrir la boca, mover los labios, enredar su lengua con la de John), pero no cómo. Pronto descubrió que era más difícil y más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Más difícil porque una cosa era verlo y otra muy distinta tener que hacerlo él, pero más fácil porque la propia boca de John le estaba enseñando, sus movimientos le iban dictando lo que debía, o más bien, lo que quería hacer. Lo que quería era devolver al médico las deliciosas sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Estaba aprendiendo a acariciar los labios de John con los suyos y era algo absolutamente maravilloso e indescriptible. Cuando sus lenguas entraron también en juego, pensó que sus terminaciones nerviosas iban a colapsar.

Poder sentir a John de esta forma era abrumador. Había calibrado mal toda la jodida magnitud del asunto. Lo había subestimado. Sus sentidos recibían tanta información inédita para él que no tenía tiempo material para registrarla y su cerebro era incapaz de procesarla. Cuando se retiraba a su palacio mental podía establecer conexiones a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pues bien, era algo lento comparado con esto. Quién iba a pensar que en una extensión de piel tan limitada las sensaciones provocadas por el roce de otra boca podían ser tan diferentes de un punto a otro y según la forma que adoptara dicho roce. Estaba intentando clasificar las distintas opciones según John le rozara, chupara, mordiera, el labio inferior, superior, las comisuras, con la lengua, los labios, los dientes, pero parecía que las posibilidades se ampliaban de forma geométrica en lugar de aritmética. Y si solo fuera su boca, quizá pudiera manejarlo. Pero, al primer contacto con los labios del médico, el resto de su cuerpo también había incrementado su sensibilidad al extremo, como si toda su piel fuera tan fina y receptiva como la que queda tras caer la costra de una herida, y con cada nuevo movimiento que hacían, determinadas partes de su anatomía se volvían aún más receptivas si cabe. Era como acceder a un nuevo mundo de detalles en los que nunca había reparado, un microcosmos infinito de información nueva: el olor y el sabor de John, la textura de su lengua, el tacto de la suave piel de su rostro por debajo de la aspereza del asomo de barba… Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado a tocar él a John. El ex soldado todavía no le había desnudado ni prácticamente tocado y ya estaba por completo en sus manos. Y, paradójicamente, al mismo tiempo que se sentía desbordado, aún quería más, aún no estaba satisfecho.

−John… −Ni siquiera sabía qué pedir, pero necesitaba que le hiciera algo y que lo hiciera ya.

Entonces John atendió su demanda y añadió una nueva variable. Sus manos, que hasta ahora habían permanecido en la mitad superior de su cuerpo, dibujando sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho, se deslizaron por sus costados hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. John se dedicó a repasar el borde de la prenda con sus dedos. Que estuviera tan cerca de la parte de su cuerpo que en ese momento más se había olvidado de que él era el único detective consultor del universo y estaba por encima de este tipo de esclavitudes biológicas, era verdaderamente excitante. Podía notar que a medida que las caricias de John se acercaban más y más a esa zona, su erección se endurecía más y su respiración se iba acelerando. Y se convirtió en un gemido cuando John le rozó, tan solo un leve roce, por encima de la ropa. Aunque ese simple roce no había sido del todo inesperado, sí había sido un estímulo tan intenso que su reacción involuntaria fue apartarle la mano. Maldijo su inexperiencia y alto grado de excitación: ¿No le había dicho a John que el sexo no le alarmaba? Y ahora se comportaba como un novato pudoroso cuando lo que más deseaba era que siguiera adelante de una maldita vez y le acariciara como era debido. Como era lógico, John había interpretado que no quería que fuera más lejos y detuvo el beso. Vio que iba a disculparse incluso, así que decidió que debía hacer algo si no quería que el asunto terminara justo cuando estaban llegando a la fase más interesante. Así que, antes de que el médico pudiera decir nada, le acarició justo ahí a su vez. Ante eso John jadeó por la sorpresa. Sonrió al oírle. Nunca le había oído emitir ese tipo de sonidos y la reacción que le había provocado era aumentar su propia excitación. Oh, si además de recibir placer cuando él mismo era estimulado, también lo iba a recibir cuando oyera a John hacer esos ruidos, se aseguraría de aprender todo cuanto hiciera falta y hacerlo todo mejor que bien. Aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante y le gustaba cada vez más. Continuó palpando con cuidado y John se mordió los labios para controlarse.

−Vamos a mi cuarto, estaremos más cómodos −le dijo antes de retomar el beso.

* * *

No sabía cómo habían logrado llegar hasta la habitación de John, ya que no se habían separado un ápice en el camino, pero de repente estaba en su cama y debajo de él. Los dedos de John lo habían desnudado poco a poco, torturándole con la lentitud con que retiraban cada prenda, y ahora trazaban incesantes caminos sobre su piel. El contacto con John ahora sin ropa era mejor aún si cabe. Sus manos estaban haciendo que fuera consciente de partes de su cuerpo en las que a duras penas había reparado hasta entonces. Esta vez era John el que experimentaba con él, y tenía que admitir que ser el sujeto de estudio estaba siendo muy gratificante. Ciertamente, no debería haber menospreciado el mecanismo que había desarrollado la naturaleza para garantizar la reproducción (aunque el ser humano lo utilizara también con fines recreativos). Estaba descubriendo que la respuesta sexual era una herramienta altamente sofisticada y eficiente, no burda y mecánica como había pensado. Cada caricia era mejor que la anterior. Cuando pensaba que no podía serlo, John se las arreglaba para que así fuera y ponía el listón un poco más alto. Ya no era capaz de comprender en qué momento pudo pensar que esto era aburrido. Aún mejor era saber que todas sus sensaciones eran recíprocas y que podía conseguir el mismo efecto en John si repetía sus patrones sobre él.

Así que intentaba repetir lo que le hacía, sobre todo cuando algo le gustaba especialmente, porque ahora que sabía de primera mano el placer que le iba a provocar a John determinada acción, le producía una embriagadora sensación de poder saber que era él el responsable de que lo experimentara. Pero cuando John decidió que tocar no era suficiente y que era preferible _lamer_, por más esfuerzos que hizo no fue capaz más que de permanecer tumbado y dejarse hacer. Luego se lo devolvería, pero esto era tan perfecto que quería disfrutarlo plenamente y John parecía encantado de que estuviera tan entregado. Claro, en qué ocasión iba a tenerle así, calladito (aunque no silencioso), sin protestar y dejándole llevar la voz cantante.

John recorrió todo su cuerpo, saboreándolo sin dejar un rincón. Cuando llegó a las inmediaciones de su miembro, contuvo el aliento, casi temblando de anticipación, pero esta vez no le hizo esperar mucho. Tomó su polla, se aseguró de que le estaba mirando (y por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo, y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio su mirada y sintió su aliento) y comenzó a deslizar su lengua, húmeda y caliente, por su glande. Se contuvo con dificultad para no dar un respingo. John continuó probando cada centímetro de su extensión y aquello se sentía tan bien que parecía mentira que fuera real.

Por supuesto, no era como si nunca se hubiera masturbado anteriormente o nunca se hubiera corrido. Lo había hecho, porque al fin y al cabo su cuerpo seguía teniendo necesidades, igual que comer y dormir, pero siempre lo había visto como una obligación fastidiosa. En cambio, con John todo adquiría una nueva dimensión. Y pronto descubrió que, si su participación mejoraba varios grados la etapa de excitación, aún lo hacía más en el caso de las fases de meseta y resolución. Cuando sintió la boca de John rodeándole por completo, ejerciendo una cálida fricción fluida a ritmo constante, notó que no tardaría mucho en terminar. No creía que fuera fisiológicamente posible no alcanzar el clímax con esa combinación de estímulos mecánicos, térmicos y reológicos, y la motivación que suponía ver a John haciendo eso por él. Porque John era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y esto era parte de lo que sentía hacia él y ahora empezaba a entender que él también estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Acarició su cabello, gimiendo su nombre, hasta que terminó en su boca.

John le había regalado sin duda el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ahora, y él solo quería corresponderle. Había descubierto una actividad en la que ser generoso podía ser igual de satisfactorio que ser egoísta y no iba a desaprovecharla. No todo iba a ser tan fácil a la hora de ser una pareja, pero ver que esta faceta iba a funcionar era un buen punto de partida.

* * *

Por fin hemos llegado al final del fic :) Ante todo, siento haber sido tan lenta actualizando y siento que el lemon no sea muy allá, no se me dan bien, pero espero que al menos os haya resultado curioso. Me hacía gracia ver a Sherlock analizando incluso un momento como ese, pero si os parece que no pega me lo podéis decir, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por leerlo, por vuestros reviews, que me hacen muy feliz, y por seguirlo o ponerlo en favoritos, que también me hace mucha ilusión.

Todavía no lo pongo como completo porque al final voy a añadir un epílogo, así que hasta pronto!


End file.
